phantom_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Summon
__FORCETOC__ Information You can Summon in the "SUMMON" Menu on the bottom-right corner of the screen. There are two types of Summon: The Normal and Advanced. You get different chances of getting Phantoms either in the Normal or Advanced Summon, as it goes: Advanced Summon To perform an Advanced Summon you need e-Crystals or real money. You can Summon as follows: Here are the Phantoms you can get: '☆☆☆☆☆(5) (Chance 1/1.000):' *Sun God Apollo (Fire) *Sea God Poseidon (Water) *Moon Goddess Artemis (Plant) *Sky God Zeus (Light) *Nether-God Hades (Dark) *Loki Bringer of the End (Fire) *Jormungandr The World Serpent (Water) *Freya Goddes of Fertility (Plant) *Odin God of the Battlefield (Light) *Fenrir Wolf of Calamity (Dark) *Anubis the Guide os Souls (Dark) *Horus theFalcon-Headed God (Fire) *Isis the Mother Godess (Light) *Osiris the Divine Judje (Plant) *Set god of Storms (Water) '☆☆☆☆(4) (Chance 1/250):' *Lord of Leisure Apollo (Fire) *Lord of the Tides Poseidon (Water) *Queen of Archers Artemis (Plant) *Lord of Thunder Zeus (Light) *Baron of Hell Hades (Dark) *Loki (Fire) *Jormungandr (Water) *Freya (Plant) *Odin (Light) *Fenrir (Dark) '☆☆☆☆(4) (Chance 1/208):' *Evil Eye Basilisk (Fire) *Medusa (Water) *Elder Griffin (Plant) *Sagittarius (Light) *Siegfried (Dark) *Berserker (Fire) *Lady Doctor (Water) *Green Beret (Plant) *Bishop (Light) *Master Ninja (Dark) *Fafnir (Fire) *Leviathan (Water) *Tarasque (Plant) *Bahamut (Light) *Hydra (Dark) *Minotaur (Fire) *Dragonute (Water) *Titan (Plant) *Guardian Gamma (Light) *Skeleton General (Dark) *Cu Chulainn the Hound of Ulster (Fire) *Arianrhod the Silver Wheel (Water) *Epona Guardian of Runners (Plant) *Taranis Lord of Lightning (Light) *Scathach the Queen of Shadows (Dark) '☆☆☆(3) (Chance 1/63):' *Orc Sergeant (Fire) *Noble Sahuagin (Water) *High Elf (Plant) *Archangel (Light) *Zombies (Dark) *Phoenix (Fire) *Undine (Water) *Alseid (Plant) *Fairy (Light) *Lich (Dark) *Apollo (Fire) *Poseidon (Water) *Artemis (Plant) *Zeus (Light) *Hades (Dark) *Guardian 10-FW-MKII (Fire) *Guardian 10-AS-MKII (Water) *Guardian 10-LH-MKII (Plant) *Guardian 10-LB-MKII (Light) *Guardian 10-DM-MKII (Dark) *Deadly Red Mantis (Fire) *Deadly Blue Mantis (Water) *Deadly Green Mantis (Plant) *Deadly Light Mantis (Light) *Deadly Dark Mantis (Dark) *Scimitar Marionette (Fire) *Chakram Marionette (Water) *Dagger Marionette (Plant) *Staff Marionette (Light) *Scythe Marionette (Dark) '☆☆☆(3) (Chance 1/57):' *Basilisk (Fire) *Lamia (Water) *Griffin (Plant) *Centaur (Light) *Werewolf (Dark) *Veteran Warrior (Fire) *Researcher (Water) *Commando (Plant) *Priest (Light) *Jounin Shinobi (Dark) *Elder Red Dragon (Fire) *Elder Blue Dragon (Water) *Elder Green Dragon (Plant) *Elder Light Dragon (Light) *Elder Dark Dragon (Dark) *Cu Chulain (Fire) *Arianrhod (Water) *Epona (Plant) *Taranis (Light) *Scathach (Dark) Normal Summon To perform a Normal Summon you need Guild Points (GP). You can summon 1 Phantom for 100 GP, or 10 Phantoms for 1.000 GP. Once per day you can Normal Summon 1 Phantom for Free. You get GP whenever you end a quest (something like 10-20 GP); when you earn a new bonus medal in the Main Quest (100 GP); when someone uses your leading Phantom as support, you'll receive a message, just read it to get (20 GP); by completing some Achievements (it goes from 100 to 1.000 GP). '☆☆☆(3) (Chance 1/500):' *Basilisk (Fire) *Lamia (Water) *Griffin (Plant) *Centaur (Light) *Werewolf (Dark) *Veteran Warrior (Fire) *Researcher (Water) *Commando (Plant) *Priest (Light) *Jounin Shinobi (Dark) *Elder Red Dragon (Fire) *Elder Blue Dragon (Water) *Elder Green Dragon (Plant) *Elder Light Dragon (Light) *Elder Dark Dragon (Dark) *Gold Wisp (Light) '☆☆☆(3) (Chance 1/435):' *Orc Sergeant (Fire) *Noble Sahuagin (Water) *High Elf (Plant) *Archangel (Light) *Zombies (Dark) *Phoenix (Fire) *Undine (Water) *Alseid (Plant) *Fairy (Light) *Lich (Dark) *Red Grimoire (Fire) *Blue Grimoire (Water) *Green Grimoire (Plant) *Light Grimoire (Light) *Dark Grimoire (Dark) *Guardian 10-FW-MKII (Fire) *Guardian 10-AS-MKII (Water) *Guardian 10-LH-MKII (Plant) *Guardian 10-LB-MKII (Light) *Guardian 10-DM-MKII (Dark) *Deadly Red Mantis (Fire) *Deadly Blue Mantis (Water) *Deadly Green Mantis (Plant) *Deadly Light Mantis (Light) *Deadly Dark Mantis (Dark) *Scimitar Marionette (Fire) *Chakram Marionette (Water) *Dagger Marionette (Plant) *Staff Marionette (Light) *Scythe Marionette (Dark) '☆☆(2) (Chance 1/323):' *Warrior (Fire) *Lab Worker (Water) *Ranger (Plant) *Cleric (Light) *Chuunin Shinobi (Dark) *Red Dragon (Fire) *Blue Dragon (Water) *Green Dragon (Plant) *Light Dragon (Light) *Dark Dragon (Dark) *Asterion (Fire) *Lizardman (Water) *Troll (Plant) *Guardian Alpha (Light) *Skeleton (Dark) *Wisp Core (Light) '☆☆(2) (Chance 1/250):' *Orc (Fire) *Sahuagin (Water) *Elf (Plant) *Angel (Light) *Zombie (Dark) *Fire Bird (Fire) *Siren (Water) *Hamadryad (Plant) *Pixie (Light) *Wraith (Dark) *Guardian 10-FW (Fire) *Guardian 10-AS (Water) *Guardian 10-LH (Plant) *Guardian 10-LB (Light) *Guardian 10-DM (Dark) *Red Mantis (Fire) *Blue Mantis (Water) *Green Mantis (Plant) *Light Mantis (Light) *Dark Mantis (Dark) *Scimitar Puppet (Fire) *Chakram Puppet (Water) *Dagger Puppet (Plant) *Staff Puppet (Light) *Scythe Puppet (Dark) '☆☆(2) (Chance 1/189):' *Dragon (Fire) *King Cobra (Water) *Roc (Plant) *Unicorn (Light) *Blood Wolf (Dark) *Red Scrap (Fire) *Blue Scrap (Water) *Green Scrap (Plant) *Light Scrap (Light) *Dark Scrap (Dark) *Red Tome (Fire) *Blue Tome (Water) *Green Tome (Plant) *Light Tome (Light) *Dark Tome (Dark) *Emperor Scorpion (Fire) *Killer Crab (Water) *Nepenthes Rafflesiana (Plant) *Killer Bear (Light) *Death Tarantula (Dark) *Axe Goblin (Fire) *Spear Goblin (Water) *Dead-Eye Goblin (Plant) *Shaman Goblin (Light) *Dark Mage Goblin (Dark) *Deadly Red Centipede (Fire) *Deadly Blue Centipede (Water) *Deadly Green Centipede (Plant) *Deadly Light Centipede (Light) *Deadly Dark Centipede (Dark) '☆(1) (Chance 1/100):' *Komodo Dragon (Fire) *Viper (Water) *Hell Eagle (Plant) *Warhorse (Light) *Mad Dog (Dark) *Red Junk (Fire) *Blue Junk (Water) *Green Junk (Plant) *Light Junk (Light) *Dark Junk (Dark) *Hatchet Goblin (Fire) *Harpoon Goblin (Water) *Hunter Goblin (Plant) *Witch-Doctor Goblin (Light) *Sorcerer Goblin (Dark) *Red Centipede (Fire) *Blue Centipede (Water) *Green Centipede (Plant) *Light Centipede (Light) *Dark Centipede (Dark) '☆(1) (Chance 1/71):' *Rookie Warrior (Fire) *Lab Apprentice (Water) *Hunter (Plant) *Acolyte (Light) *Genin Shinobi (Dark) '☆(1) (Chance 1/42):' *Salamander (Fire) *Mermaid (Water) *Dryad (Plant) *Sprite (Light) *Ghost (Dark) '☆(1) (Chance 1/33):' *Red Will o' the Wisp (Fire) *Blue Will o' the Wisp (Water) *Green Will o' the Wisp (Plant) *Light Will o' the Wisp (Light) *Dark Will o' the Wisp (Dark)